Feliz Cumpleaños
by Cindy Elric
Summary: Hoy es el peor día del año y se que quieres que lo diga pero nunca pronunciaré un "Feliz Cumpleaños"


**Konnichiwa!**

**Hoy estoy aquí para elevar un poquito mi ego xD y es que mis recién cumplidos 22 años (estoy vieja TwT jajajaja xD), me incitaron a escribir este pequeño oneshot por el simple hecho de "porque quiero y puedo"**

**Espero y les guste este experimento, es obvio y al momento de leer se darán cuenta de que es narrado por nuestro querido y sexy youkay Sesshoumaru xD**

**PD: La serie no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá aunque lo desee con todas mis fuerzas, pero agradezco la oportunidad de pedir prestados sus personajes para caprichos personales :D **

**Saludos!**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Feliz Cumpleaños**

Hoy es el peor día del año, ni siquiera las estúpidas celebraciones humanas se comparan con este acontecimiento, es que simplemente hoy estás más sonriente que de costumbre, molestamente amable, fastidiosamente feliz… tu presencia me agota, siempre lo ha hecho, maldición ¿Por qué demonios no te alejas de una vez? ¿Por qué no me odias? ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte? Simplemente te veo ir de un lado a otro, tarareando en susurros una odiosa melodía, se lo que quieres, pero no lo haré, ni lo sueñes, primero muerto a caer en tu estúpida felicidad, no pienso pronunciar aquello que desde hace días estás sacando en las conversaciones, poniendo en evidencia para que no olvide esta fecha tan desagradable… disimulando de forma burda tu deseo por una frase que jamás pronunciaré, porque no lo haré, escúchame bien, nunca diré eso que tanto anhelas, que esperaste oír al amanecer apenas me viste, a la hora de comer o ahora en el ya atardecer…

…

El día se está yendo y doy gracias al cielo por ello, un día funesto está muriendo y con él tu sonrisa también ha perdido brillo al pasar las horas, lo sigues esperando ¿no es así? Quieres que lo diga, que me deshaga del atisbo de orgullo en mi interior para satisfacer un estúpido capricho tuyo y es que nada me obliga, es algo que nunca me ha preocupado, ni siquiera la fecha que debería ser importante para mi la recuerdo, entonces ¿Por qué tendría que festejar una ajena, una que no tiene nada que ver conmigo…?

Pero si, maldición, debo aceptarlo, la celebración de esto es estúpido pero debería agradecerlo de todas maneras, después de todo un día como hoy años atrás nació un ser desagradable e inútil que no hace nada bien a mis ojos, que me desquicia, que me desafía, que nunca acepta un no como respuesta… años atrás naciste tú mi única digna enemiga, quien siempre está ahí para confrontarme, haciéndome perder la paciencia y la cabeza al mismo tiempo, tú maldita humana que siempre buscas la forma de exasperarme (y que logras sin esfuerzo alguno), naciste hoy y has esperado todo el día por un saludo de mi parte, aceptaste feliz el de la niña y hasta el de mi sirviente pero sé que el verdadero saludo que esperas es el que jamás llegará, el que jamás aceptaré pronunciar, porque no, un youkay tan poderoso y orgulloso como yo nunca caería en un juego de niños, celebrando un día ficticio, algo inventado por una raza tan inferior que necesita de los cumplidos de cualquiera aunque sean desconocidos…

…

El sol se escondió y ahora todos duermen, todos menos tú que sigues con tu mirada fija en la fogata, fingiendo ignorarme, notando cada movimiento de mi parte… maldición, ¿es que acaso no te contentas con haberte permitido viajar a mi lado? ¿Ahora demandarás que acceda a cosas absurdas como estas? No, no lo haré y esa es mi última palabra.

-Feliz cumpleaños…

Escuché tu susurro al fuego, sonreíste triste, melancólica y odié la sensación que provocaron esos ojos en mi interior, estás herida ¿no es así? A pesar de haber recibido regalos de tus molestos amigos que vinieron a visitarte, hasta tuve que soportar la presencia del híbrido que al parecer tuvo cabeza para recordar esta fecha, si, has recibido mucho, demasiado para alguien que abandonó a sus amigos de un día para otro, pero aun así estás triste, con una sonrisa falsa en tu rostro, fijando la vista en las llamas mientras tus ojos titilan débiles… maldición, si tan sólo supieras cuanto te odio… cuanto me odio…

-Feliz cumpleaños…

Volteaste el rostro al escuchar mi susurro, mirándome sorprendida, ni siquiera puedo notar si aun es tristeza lo que se refleja en tus ojos o es una absurda felicidad… lo único seguro fue que esa sonrisa se ensanchó, iluminando nuevamente tu rostro, haciendo que las llamas fueran insignificantes en comparación al brillo en tu mirada…

Odio este día por sobre todas las cosas…

Te odio a ti…

Y me odio a mí…

Pero de todas formas, feliz cumpleaños humana molesta…

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños a mi! Feliz cumpleaños a mi! xD **

**Este fic está dedicado a todas las personas que estuvieron, están o estarán de cumpleaños, al escribirlo pensé en todas las lectoras que podrían encontrarse con este fic y es que además de la protagonista obvia (nuestra querida Kagome :D), es fácil perderse en la imaginación y creer que Sessho está hablando de nosotras xD este es mi regalo de mi para mi y para ustedes obviamente!**

**Muchos abrazos a todas y espero leernos pronto!**

**Saludos y sayorana! n.n**

**:::/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


End file.
